Hydraulic cylinders are used in a myriad of applications. Typical hydraulic cylinders are cylindrical in shape and can be used to apply force or to dampen force. Placement of a hydraulic cylinder is often key to function. The cylindrical shape of typical hydraulic cylinders can often be problematic in that such shape prohibits ideal placement of the cylinder for the task to be performed. And, too, added space must often be engineered into a project because of a cylindrical shaped cylinder. Service and replacement of cylindrical hydraulics can also be problematic due to crowded arrangements of the cylinders and other components. Additionally, the leverage applied by a cylinder can be less than ideal due to placement, because of cylindrical shape that hinders best leverage positioning. What is needed is a hydraulic cylinder apparatus which departs from conventional round shape in order that the apparatus can be ideally positioned and contribute to space saving. The present apparatus fulfills this need.